


Psycho Beauty and the Schizophrenic Beast

by supercowcow



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast, Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Parody, Translation of "La Belle Psychopathe & la Bête Schizophrène" written and translated by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercowcow/pseuds/supercowcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the famous tale “Beauty & the Beast” in which our childhood heroes meet a weird Belle and a mentally ill Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho Beauty and the Schizophrenic Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 I think when I was in high school. I wrote it first in English, then in French (my mother tongue) but I lost the first paper in English so I've just translated again in English. As I've just said I'm French so please, if you notice grammar mistakes, tell me.  
> Hope you'll have some fun with what is following.

Once upon a time there was a girl more beautiful than any other. Unfortunately, her mother died when she gave birth to her, and her three brothers, two sisters and her father loathed her and abandoned her. Belle, since everyone called her like this, was 9 or 10 at the time. She wandered for days until she finally met four strange people. Their names were Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo. They were living in the sewers and they protected the city. They were nickamned the "Ninja Turtles" because they mutated after escaping from a cosmetic laboratory and because they used some asian weapons. The girl lived for about seven years with them and considered the turtles as her family.

Every day she would go to the city to buy pizzas -the Turtles only ate pizzas. To do so, she had to move a heavy manhole but she did not care. Once in town, she liked to walk on the road, jump over some puddles, or stop in front of an armory to look at the numerous weapons in the shop window. She loved bladed weapons. Passers-by avoided her as much as possible. They thought she was crazy. But she was not! Belle enjoyed horror movies, liked a good fight and loved chainsaws more than anything else. She had always been like that, like her mother. That's probably why her family hated her. Lots of people found that she was seedy or psycho. But she had never hurt anyone before!

In the meantime, one of the turtles was walking around the woods for the first time. Michelangelo who was not very smart had lost his way near what looked like a deserted castle. Nonetheless he went inside and looked around until he found a fireplace. He decided to sit down in front of it. Then he went to the living-room where the table was dressed and full of dishes. Michelangelo did not think twice and ate everything he could. When he started to feel tired he looked after a bedroom and slept tight. In the morning, a hot chocolate was waiting for him. When he was ready, he felt the need to see the garden. It was a huge field of roses. He cut one for Belle when, suddenly, a dreadful beast similar to a werewolf appeared.

"How dare you to steal one of my beloved roses?" shouted the Beast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know! I wanted to offer it to my human friend and..." tried to explain Michelangelo.

"Shut up! You're gonna die for your crime!"

"Please no!"

"Only if you bring me that human friend of yours. I'll wait till tomorrow. Otherwise I'll send my fierce warriors!"

"Right..."

The turtle quickly ran away and got back to the sewers. He told his family what happened. Donatello was worried, Raphael wanted to kill that brat, Leonardo was thinking and Belle wanted to go to the castle. The four turtles refused but the girl had already made her choice.

Belle left the next morning alone. She headed to the dreadful and deserted castle. Once she arrived, she shouted : "Hey Beastie! I'm here!". She heard some growls in return and saw the creature. She kept her cool in front of the creature which started to talk to her.

"You're not afraid of me? Of my ugliness?" he asked.

"I've been living with four mutant turtles for seven years you know. Nothing surprises me. And if you want to kill me, let me tell you this : I won't let you."

And Belle took her chainsaw immediately and began to destroy everything around her. The Beast tried to calm her down but nothing worked.

"Stop it! I won't kill you!" affirmed the Beast.

"I don't give a shit! I want to destroy everything!"

"I thought you'd be nice and cute but you're a psychopath! I'm going to kill you! Torture you! Slaughter you! ... I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! My other self was speaking on my behalf." tried to explain the creature.

"Your other self?"

"I'm ill... I'm schizophrenic..."

"So you're ugly and you're crazy?"

"That's mean! Do you want to make me cry?"

The Beast started crying a lot in front of the girl. She felt bad and did not know what to do.

"Don't cry. It was a joke. A stupid one."

"For real?"

"Yeah, sure."

"But... I still feel very lonely here."

"I'll stay for a while and live with you."

The creature was so happy. He was so used to rejection because of his appearance and his illness! Belle seemed to understand him. After all, she, too, had been rejected by others. Suddenly, an unknown voice resonated.

"What is it this time?" asked the Beast.

Belle thought that her turtles were the strangest things in the world. She was very surprised and changed her mind when she saw the Beast's friends.

"Belle, let me introduce my four fierce warriors!"

"I am Blue Ranger and I can fly!"

"I am Yellow Ranger and I can read minds!"

"I am Black Ranger and I can control thunder!"

"And I am Piiiiink Ranger and I'm good at teleportation!"

"Belle, they are the..."

"POWER RANGERS!"

"Are you even serious?"

"Don't make fun of my fierce warriors!"

"Fierce? You must be joking."

"Stop being so mean!" whined the Beast.

And for two weeks, Belle and the Beast learned things about each other, especially through fighting, axes and chainsaws. But on the fifteenth day the turtles, worried about their girl, decided to go to the castle with their weapons. On the road they met a group of six masked people. They wanted to reach the building too. When they all arrived, they made kind of an absurd entrance.

"I am the Red Mask and I'm going to kill you with my sai!" said Raphael.

"I am the Purple Mask and I'm going to kill you with my bo!" said Donatello.

"I am the Blue Mask and I'm going to kill you with my katana!" said Leonardo.

"I am the Orange Mask and I'm going to kill you with my nunchaku! Oh and I love pizzas by the way!" said Michelangelo.

Pink Ranger shouted Michelangelo's name and rushed towards him.

" Belle I can see that your friends are as mad as you. I'm not surprised. Well it doesn't matter. We're here to murder you." said one of the six strangers.

"Who are you?" asked the Beast.

"Her family."

"No! We are her family! You abandoned her seven years ago!" screamed Leonardo.

"So what? You're so weird and different, just like her. We hate that."

Belle's first family took up arms but...

"Power Rangers! Attack!" ordered the Beast.

"Ultimate Rainbow Formation!"

And the villains disappeared forever!

"Thank you so much!" said Belle.

And from this day on, Michelangelo and Pink Ranger fell in love with each other.

Friendship and love know no limit. Belle's strange tastes? Doesn't matter. The Beast's appearance and illness? Doesn't matter. Belle being raised by four turtles? Doesn't matter. The Beast being friends with the Power Rangers? Doesn't matter. Michelangelo and Pink Ranger being gay? Doesn't matter.

Alone, they would be unhappy. But by accepting each others' differences they can live together and be happy, thought Belle.

Don't be afraid of differences. Embrace them because without them life would be a lot more boring.

 


End file.
